Misadventures of little and elves little humans
by Nomad6
Summary: The fellowship and friends are all children and have to go to Rivendell with their parents for the summer. Everything is going peacefully..... or is it....
1. chapter one

AN/ hey people, this thing has been brewing in my head for a while and I apologise if it's like anything you've read. Oh yea, before I forget, all the relationships between people don't really exist. I.e., Arwen and Aragorn are not in love and Galadriel is not Arwen's grandmother, only best friend. I mixed the ages up a bit.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the FOTR extended DVD, Legolas action figure, TTT soundtrack a couple of LOTR books, numerous magazine pictures of Legolas and LOTR but much to my dismay I do not own any of Tolkien's stuff, wish I did though, wouldn't you love to own an elf? Sorry to anyone who has written a story like this, I have read them, and I love them, but I did, not, repeat, did not copy them.  
  
Anyway, enough with that, on with the story. (Please bear with me; I'm still working on my other fic at the moment too,)  
  
The misadventures of little elves, little Humans and little Legolas.  
Chapter 1  
  
This story begins when Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan and Galadriel are six, Legolas and Arwen are five (and do not get along) Aragorn, Eomer and Boromir are four and Eoywn, Faramir and a few other people are three. Imagine a summer in Rivendell with eleven little kids running around making a nuisance of themselves, tree houses, shoelaces, faking sick and food fights.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was bored, very bored. He had been sitting on a pony all day now. The young prince usually would have rather been playing with his friends or climbing trees but his parents were needed in Rivendell for some council thing and the fed up little elf had to come too. 'At least Haldir will be there.' He thought to himself. Legolas slipped his feet out of his pony's stirrups and swung then to and fro. The elf groaned and kept swinging his legs. "Mama, are we there yet?" he asked his mother, the Queen of Mirkwood. She smiled. "No little Greenleaf, not yet, but nearly." She said, slowing her horse and riding beside her son who was now picking at the stitching on his sleeve.  
  
The company, which consisted of the King and Queen of Mirkwood, Thranduil and Beyanil, the two princes of Mirkwood, Aethianl, their heir to the throne, and Legolas who was about 500 years younger than his brother, he was 5, rode on for the rest of the day until they came to the massive gates of Rivendell. They had barely passed through when the little prince leaped off his horse, leaving the tiny white pony plodding on with no rider, and rushed up the steps of Elrond's house.  
  
Haldir of Lorien was also bored, his two older sisters were trying to make read books about elvish history but the little elf wasn't interested. 'I wonder when Legolas and the others will get here.' He thought to himself. Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan and Aragorn were already in Rivendell seeing as how they live there and Galadriel had arrived with Haldir but the elf thought the twins were probably getting in trouble, Aragorn was smelly and the girls were, how should I put it, girly and didn't particularly want to play with them. There was suddenly a whole lot of shouting coming from outside. Haldir hurried over to the window and peered outside. There standing in the middle of the lawn was Legolas, his arms over his head, Galadriel and Arwen twittering and Aragorn running around yelling, "Leg-ass is here! Leg-ass is here!" Haldir giggled and left his sisters to pour over books and went out to join Legolas.  
  
The prince of Mirkwood stood in the middle of the lawn, his arms over his blonde head, his eyes closed. "Stop yelling!" the little elf screamed, earning disapproving glances from passers by. Galadriel and Arwen stood back shocked and Aragorn ran away giggling and squealing.  
  
Haldir ran over to his friend. "I'm so glad you're here," remarked Haldir. "It's so boring without you," He added. Legolas grinned and looked around. "Where is Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked. Haldir shrugged. "Probably stealing food from the kitchens or putting buckets of water over doors." He said. Legolas grinned and laughed. "Is anyone else here yet?" he asked. Haldir shook his head. "I think it's just you, me, Galadriel, the twins, Arwen and silly pants over there." He said. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Silly pants?" he asked. "Aragorn," replied Haldir. "Boromir, Faramir, Eomer and Eoywn are supposed to be arriving later today. Elrond said at about lunch time, that is if their journey's fine." The little elf added as he and Legolas wandered around the gardens.  
  
"I'm bored," said Legolas. Haldir nodded. "Same," "what do yo want to do?" "I dunno, what do you want to do?" Legolas scowled. "I asked you first." He said. "I'm bored." This continued on almost all afternoon, the two best friends wandering around Rivendell, bored.  
  
TBC  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens when Gondor and Rohan join Mirkwood, Lorien and Rivendell. More boredom, laughs, tears, temper tantrums, bed wetting and shoelaces.  
  
AN/ hey people, sorry, that chapter absolutely sucked!! Too short too, I promise that the next one will be longer. I have plenty of ideas for the middle bit of this fic, just not the beginning or the end. Please review and tell me what u think! Oh yea, you could also do me a favour and read my other fan fic if u haven't already. It called the visitors.  
  
Even if u don't read that one please review this one, if you hate it, love it, think its boring, needs more action, please tell me, Flames welcome.  
  
Love Lamoo 


	2. Chapter 2

AN. Hello! I would just like to say Thank You to Lamoo for giving this story to me! I am sorry it has taken a year or two to update but, well, life has been very hectic. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this please review and tell me if I should or shouldn't continue.

Disclaimer: I own a pair of pyjamas with purple monkeys on them, a nice bronze horse statue and a really cool mug but I don't own anything to do with Lord of the Rings.

The Misadventures Of Little Elves, Little Humans and Little Legolas

Chapter 2

"Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" Faramir and Boromir were arguing, neither one remembering what they were arguing about exactly but arguing none the less. "Stop bickering boys," said Denethor, steward of Gondor, frowning at his sons. "But he, he stole, um" said Faramir, struggling to remember. "I didn't steal the thing, it was mine!" said Boromir. "What's the point of fighting when neither of you can remember what your fighting about?" said their mother, raising her eyebrows. Both boys heaved an exasperated sigh. "How long until we get to Rivendell?" asked Boromir. "Not long, about ten minutes in fact," replied their father. Boromir grinned and glanced over at his little brother. "You hear that Faramir, only ten minutes to go!" he said, beaming. Faramir grinned also and the two boys laughed and giggled.

"Mama, I think Eoywn's asleep," said Eomer, glancing at his sister. "I'm not, just resting my eyes." Replied Eoywn. "Open you're eyes sweetie. We're there," said their mother. Eoywn's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight before her. A pair of massive wrought iron gates stood before her. The little girl watched intently as they were opened and their company rode through.

"I'm bored," "so am I," "what do you want to do?" as you could see, Legolas and Haldir were still bored. They hadn't been called for lunch yet so they couldn't eat, neither of them knew where Elrohir and Elladan were, both wanted to stay away from the girls and Aragorn was chasing butterflies. "You want to go see if anyone else has arrived yet?" said Haldir. Legolas nodded and the two of them went off in search of their friends, running down hallways making as much noise as possible.

Faramir bounced on his bead, giggling delightedly. Boromir rolled his eyes and flopped back on his own bed, snuggling down into the pillows. "What's that noise?" asked Boromir, sitting up suddenly as both brothers heard a loud commotion coming from down the hall. Faramir shrugged and Boromir got up to see what it was.

Legolas and Haldir were bolting down the hallway, stomping and yelling, purposely making as much noise as possible. Both elflings ran down the corridor, passing doors and statues and pot plants, knocking some over on the way.

Boromir wandered over to the door and opened it. There was suddenly a loud thump.

Legolas was speeding down the hallway with Haldir, neither watching where they were going, when a door suddenly opened. Poor little Legolas was running too fast and not concentrating hard enough. He ran right into it and landed in a heap on the floor.

Boromir hurried outside to see what had made the clunk on the door. Boromir laughed when he saw Legolas standing up and brushing the dust off his tunic. "Are you alright?" asked Boromir, a little concerned, not many people run right into doors and find it completely painless. "Yea." replied Legolas, brushing off his encounter with the door with so much as a wave of the hand. "We were looking for you," said Haldir, appearing beside the prince of Mirkwood. Boromir nodded and beckoned for the two elves to follow him into his and Faramir's room.

Faramir was still bouncing on the bed when Boromir, Haldir and Legolas entered the room. Faramir grinned and hopped down to give Haldir and Legolas a hug. "When's lunch?" asked Boromir, leaving Haldir, Legolas and Faramir to climb onto the bed. "Soon I hope," remarked Legolas, his stomach growling. There was a knock on the door. Boromir raised his eyebrows and went to see who it was.

TBC

Who is it at the door? When's lunch? Has anyone remembered about Elrohir and Elladan's buckets of water possibly set above doors? Find out in the next chapter of 'The misadventures of Little Elves, Little Humans and Little Legolas'

Please, please, please, please review!


	3. Authors Note

Hello everyone

If there is anyone there that is!

Yes I am alive I have just had a ... umm...interesting...few years.

So does anyone want me to continue with this story? Please, please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not!

Thanks you

Nellie


	4. Chapter 3

A/N. Hello everyone! Inspired by your wonderful reviews (Yay! Yay! Yay! I got reviews :D) I have decided to continue on with this random story and will, hopefully update regularly.

Sorry about this chapter being so short but Mum, I have just discovered, sleepwalks and she kicked me out of bed last night so I got to sleep on our rather small couch, so as you can guess I am more than a little tired.

I shall try my best to update again tomorrow.

Disclaimer: While I may own a funky pen with a little horse on the top and a florescent orange drink bottle, I don't own anything in this story except for Beyan and Aethian. All of the recognisable people and locations belong solely to the Tolkien Estate and unfortunately they won't share.

Enough with the inane babble...on with the story!

_The Misadventures of Little Elves and Little Humans_

Chapter 3

Quietly padding across the floor, Boromir reached up and tugged on the large door handle; soundlessly opening the door. He looked out only to see... no one.

"Humph."

"Who was it?" asked Faramir, who was now perched precariously on top of a very large pile of pillows.

"No one," replied Boromir.

Haldir and Legolas both shrugged and started poking each other.

"Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

"You started it!"

"No! You did!"

Shaking his head Boromir went to sit back on the bed when they heard another knock on the door. Shaking his head he turned back and re-answered the door.

It was greeted with the sight of Elladan and Elrohir. Both of whom had mischievous plastered on their faces.

"Hello Boromir," Elladan said. "Really sorry about this."

"What do yo- "

Boromirs' question was cut short when both twins threw the contents of the buckets they had been concealing behind their backs at the unsuspecting Boromir.

Looking at each other the twins burst out laughing and were quickly joined by Faramir, Haldir and Legolas; who were now all sprawled on the floor after trying to save Faramir when his pillow tower collapsed.

A rather disgruntled and red looking Boromir turned and glared at Haldir, Legolas and Faramir before slowly turning back towards the twins and shooting them a filthy look. This, of course, only served to make them laugh harder at the red stained friend.

Sniffing quietly, Boromir took a deep breath and screamed, "DADDY!"

Elrohir and Elladan immediately ceased their laughter, looked at each other and bolted down the hallway.

TBC

What will Denethor do? How did Faramir build a pillow pile strong enough to hold him? And just what was in that bucket?

I know, I know my sense of humour is lacking but it is hiding in my wardrobe and, no matter what I try, I can't coax out.

Please review. I greatly appreciate your thoughts.

Nellie.


End file.
